User talk:CubexDE
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gears & Guts Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley The main page on gears and guts might need some slight editing when it comes to the middle section, namely the currencies. Nobody but you can do that ;) I added the bolts text on the currencies page and added information on glu credits (which are used in the android version) and what little I knew of the tokens (basically what you wrote on the main page). Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I have put all the weapons and vehicles that are buyable using bolts. All other cars and weapons are epic or legendary and cost tokens. I can try to match the outline to some of the cars and weapons into their place( you can see a faint outline of each item and figure some of them out), but for the most part I won't be adding much else. If you know where the APC goes i can put it down and link it. I also might start putting in the achivements in now that I'm more or less done with the collection. -Griffin Also on the last Achievement, I can't see the whole title. The other one is Ledgen- wait for it -, but I think I can figure out the rest of that one.